powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles of the Opera/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to Blossom wearing a presidential dress. She gets her suitcase out and opens it with her bows on it. She picks up two bows.) Blossom: Professor, which says "Future Elected Official"? Fire truck red, or candy apple red? (Cut to Professor Utonium combing Buttercup's hair. Buttercup wears a green and light orange sweater) Professor Utonium: Uh, I don't know, Blossom. They're both lovely. Buttercup: Ow! Ow! Professor Utonium: Hold still, Buttercup. Buttercup: This sweater is so itchy! Professor Utonium: Uh, please. I'd like to have this cowlick under control. Buttercup: Ow! Professor Utonium: For at least one school picture day. (Blossom now wears her bow) Buttercup: Ow! Blossom: I think I'll go with rocket red. For perseverance in the face of adversity! Buttercup: Ow! (Professor Utonium stops combing her hair) Stop! What's the point?! School photos are the worst! No one ever looks good in them. Blossom: Yeah. No one, but you-know-who. (Then, Bubbles comes out of the closet wearing pink sunglasses, two blue kitty scrunchies, which her pigtail ends are curled. She wore a white disco sweater, yellow shirt, blue skirt, and pink boots with the yellow end) Bubbles: Oh, my! Is it school picture day? (She takes off her glasses) I completely forgot! (We see Bubbles' picture as a curly pigtailed girl with a pink dress, a romantic boy, a punk star, and a cowgirl. Cut to the girls at the picture day studio) When he photographs me, I feel like Miguel really captures the essence of my face. Buttercup: Uh-huh. Photographer: (from o.s) Next! Bubbles: Whee! (She hops on the seat, then looks confused) You're not Miguel! Lunch Lady: Nope. I'm his replacement. I just got promoted from the cafeteria. She's referred to as the lunch lady due to her having worked in the cafeteria. Bubbles: B-b-b-but... Lunch Lady: Ah, relax, kid. Any dumb-dumb can work a camera these days. Now, tilt your head this way, reach your shoulder to the sky, and say "Give me the sauce"! Bubbles: (She tilts her head on the left) Tilt head...(She raises her left shoulder) R-raise shoulder...(She makes a weird face) Give me the wha...? (One week later...) (At the school, Bubbles screams from o.s. She looks at her picture as Buttercup and Blossom come to see it) Buttercup: What? (She and Blossom snicker) No way! (She takes Bubbles' photo) You took a bad school photo? Bubbles: Give it back! Buttercup: And not just bad, probably the worst school PHOTO EVER!!! (She laughs maniacally, but Bubbles takes her picture back, then cries) Don't cry, dude it's funny. Bubbles: I don't want it to be funny! I want it to be cute! (Continues crying) Blossom: Bubbles, it's okay. Buttercup: Yeah, nobody bats 1,000. I mean, this first year, mine actually turned out okay. (She takes out her crazy photo) Bubbles: I've never felt so ugly before... Blossom: Bubbles, it's not a big deal. You could just do retakes. (The photographer comes out of the door) Lunch Lady: No retakes this year, kiddos! I just got fired! The world works in mysterious ways! Bubbles: I'm gonna be ugly forever!!!! (She starts crying again) Blossom: You're not ugly, Bubbles. Come on, you just need a little pick-me-up. (Cut to the town square after school where Blossom and Buttercup take Bubbles to the hair salon. Once there, Bubbles is in the salon chair raised by a stylist) Blossom: '''We'd like a fresh new look for our sister here. '''Barber: Great, and how much are you girls looking to spend today? Blossom: Oh. Um...well... Buttercup: (She takes out a burger ticket) I have a free burger coupon you can have. Barber Man: Ooh, I'll go get our apprentice stylist. (Lunch Lady appears out of nowhere) Lunch Lady: Hello! Buttercup: You again?! Blossom: How did you get this job? Lunch Lady: Oh, come on. Any dumb-dumb with a pair of scissors can cut hair. (She turns Bubbles around) Shut your eyes, kid. Let's do this. (Bubbles looks up at the Photographer cutting her hair.) '' (''At the bathroom, Bubbles hair is now short. Blossom thinks for a moment as Buttercup finds something) Blossom: I can fix this.....I can... Buttercup: (Gets out a makeover kit) Got it! Totally Tiffany's makeup starter kit for girls! (Opens the makeup kit) Blossom: Wait. Didn't the stuff get recalled? Something about, horrible allergic reactions? Buttercup: Eh, I'm sure it's fine! (She takes out a blush brush to brush Bubbles' cheek) Now, hold still and let Tiffany work her magic. (The blush appears on Bubbles' cheek and makes it a big swelling rash. Bubbles screams) PROFESSOR!!! (Cut to Professor Utonium wiping the swell on Bubbles' cheek) Professor Utonium: This will get the swelling under control. (He stops wiping) There now. Bubbles: Professor, am I not "The Cute One" anymore? Professor Utonium: "The Cute One"? Bubbles: Yeah, you know. Blossom is The Smart One, Buttercup is The Cool One...If I'm not The Cute One, what am I? Professor Utonium: Oh Bubbles, being cute is such a small part of the amazing person you are. (whispers) But between you and me, you're the cutest one in the whole wide world. Bubbles: You mean it? (The Professor nods in agreement) Bubbles: Yeah! You're right! (floats up towards the ceiling) I'm not going to let this get me down. Professor Utonium: Uh Bubbles, you're heading right for the- (Bubbles hits the ceiling fan by accident and ricochets across the room.) Bubbles: Whoaaaaa! '' (The next scene we see Bubbles and the Professor left the dentist's office.)'' Professor Utonium: Whoo! Good thing those were just baby teeth huh? (Blossom and Buttercup fly over to Bubbles and the Professor. They are holding some ice cream cones) Blossom: Bubbles! Buttercup: We got you some ice cream! Blossom: We didn't know what flavor you'd want. Buttercup: So we got you all of them! Bubbles: Aw thanks, guys! I'm actually feeling a lot better! (Bubbles takes off the ice pack she was covering her eye with, it's completely swollen up. Some of her teeth fall out as well. Blossom and Buttercup end up dropping all the ice cream in their hands in shock.) Bubbles: What? Is it bad? Blossom: N-No! Buttercup: YES! Dude yes it is! Blossom: Buttercup!! Buttercup: I can't lie! (A bus comes by, the children on the bus scream in fear) Child #1: What is that thing!?! Child #2: It's hideous! (A bunch of negative comments continues to be said as the bus passes. Bubbles starts to tear up.) Bubbles: I'm... I'M A MONSTER!!! Blossom: What!? No! Bubbles: It's true! I'm a monster! An ugly, hideous monster!! Buttercup: Dude this is all in your head. Blossom: Bubbles, you're being kind of crazy. Bubbles: Oh! So now you think I'm ugly and crazy! I thought I've just been the cute one to you. And now I'm not cute, you think I'm worthless, right?! Professor Utonium: Heh alright girls, I think it's time we go home now. Bubbles: Home? Home?! I'm never going home! Never! (Bubbles runs away) Never! Buttercup: So... Can we eat her ice cream? (Cut to the next scene, it is currently storming and we hear someone playing a piano. It's shown to be Bubbles playing it. She is wearing a dark red cape and half a bunny mask that appears to be covering the rash on the left side of her face.) Bubbles: (thinking) ''I have become darkness. It inhabits me now. ''(She puts the hood over her head) ''Cast out by society. Shunned. Rejected. I '''will '''have my vengeance. ''(She hisses at four puppies, scaring them away) ''There's only one place I can go now. ''(She then knocks on a door to somebody's home. It was Mojo Jojo's as he answers the door wearing a girly chef's hat and apron, whisking cookie dough in a bowl. He was caught off guard when he saw that it was Bubbles who knocked on his door.) Mojo: 'Well, this is awkward. ''(Cut to the next scene where Mojo and Bubbles sit at a table. Mojo is pouring Bubbles a cup of tea with his kitty tea set.) 'Mojo: '''Come now. Tell Mojo. What's on your mind? ''(Bubbles is wearing an angry look on her face) 'Bubbles: '''Well... ''(She sips some tea Mojo made her) ''I wanna reek vengeance on those who have forsaken me. So, I came to the only person who knows what it's like to be rejected for being hideous. ''(Mojo gasps in offense for being considered hideous. Mojo gets up.) '''Mojo: '''Mojo's not hideous! He's at least a solid... eight! '''Bubbles: Okay the point is we can team up. I can be your evil acolyte. Mojo: Nope. Sorry, Mojo operates solo! He has no room for sidekicks. Bubbles: Um... you have bunk beds. (We see a pair of bunk beds behind Mojo.) Mojo: Curse that aggressive salesman! Bubbles: So what do you say? Mojo: Hmm. Very well. We shall wreak havoc on this forsaken Townsville. (And a closeup to Mojo's face) ''And maybe even destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls. ''(Laughs maniacally) Bubbles: (from o.c.) What did you say? (She looks at Mojo in confusion) Mojo: Oh, uh--nothing. (Cut to the next scene, we see the Townsville Zoo. Bubbles makes animal noises in order for them to go on a rampage.) Mojo: Your ability to talk to animals and my evil genius, we will... we will do many bad things. Bubbles: Come my cutesy critters! Go forth! And destroy! DESTROY! (A rhino and a monkey destroy a hair salon and then two giraffes destroy a photography studio. Bubbles then does an evil laugh. Blossom and Buttercup then rush to the scene.) Blossom: '''Bubbles? What are you doing? '''Bubbles: There is no more Bubbles. I have shed that name. From henceforth, there is only... Dark Bubbles! Buttercup: (sarcastically) Oh, Dark Bubbles. Wow, you really changed it up there. Bubbles will be known as Dark Bubbles unless it's said otherwise. Dark Bubbles: SILENCE! '''You cannot stop me and my hideous henchman. '''Mojo: Oh come on! Blossom: Alright Bubbles. (Blossom and Buttercup fly towards her.) (Goof: Blossom's trail is blue instead of pink. The two then grab her by the arms.) Blossom: Let's get you home. Dark Bubbles: Let go of me! (She makes a hissing sound. Two snakes appear and wrap Blossom and Buttercup and pin them down into the ground. Dark Bubbles laughs evilly again.) Mojo: Good job Dark Bubbles! Now, destroy your sisters! (Dark Bubbles lifts up a hippo over Blossom and Buttercup, about to crush them with its weight.) Blossom: Bubbles! What are you doing? This isn't you! Dark Bubbles: This is me! You've made me this. A monster! Buttercup: Dude no! You're the best sister in the world! Remember when I went out on my skateboard you took care of me? Blossom: 'Or when I had spinach in my teeth, and everyone made fun of me, so you put spinach in your teeth too? ''(Dark Bubbles starts tearing up.) '''Mojo: No! No! Don't listen to them! Drop the hippo! Now! Blossom: '''Bubbles, you're a good person. '''Buttercup: You're like, the most caring person in the world Bubbs. (Dark Bubbles continuously tears up.) Mojo: Hey hey! Dark Bubbles! Don't listen to them! This is your destiny! Blossom: No it's not! Mojo: Yes that is! You're evil now! (Dark Bubbles starts looking back and forth at her sisters and Mojo.) Blossom: No you're not! Mojo: Yes you are! Buttercup: Don't! Blossom: No! Mojo: 'Yes! Do it! Do it! ''(Dark Bubbles has had enough and breaks up the argument.) '''Dark Bubbles: Silence! I have made my choice. Mojo: You see, she's come to her sen-- (He is cut off by the hippo Dark Bubbles threw at him.) ''Curses! ''(Mojo says painfully.) She's referred to as Bubbles now as she is no longer evil. Bubbles: My beasties! You are released! (All the animals quit destroying things by Bubbles' command. Blossom and Buttercup are freed from the snakes. Bubbles then flies up to Mojo.) Bubbles: And you. You're going to pay for this. Mojo: Hey. It was your idea! Bubbles: Oh, yeah. And that's why I'm gonna let you go this one time cuz I got a good team here. (Blossom and Buttercup come into view.) ''And when we get mad, we aren't very cute. '''Mojo:' Okay, Mojo is on his way. (Mojo pats on an elephant he's on.) Come on, go. (Bubbles takes her hoodie off.) Bubbles: I'm sorry guys. I had no idea I'd let my identity become so defined by being cute. Blossom: Yeah talk about limiting yourself. Buttercup: Under the surface you're like, terrifying. So much better than being cute. Lunch Lady: (from o.c.) Yep! (She is now seen.) ''I think we all learned a lot today. '''Buttercup:' Not you again! Lunch Lady: You know it! I'm back in the photo game after that salon got a restraining order against me. Hey can I get a shot for the Townsville Daily? Bubbles: '''Yes! Yes you can. '''Lunch Lady: Okay everyone say break me off a slice of that funk pie! (She snaps a photo.) (The next day. We see the photograph pinned on the refrigerator.) Buttercup: You really want to hang that one up? Bubbles: Yeah! I look so happy. Plus, I'm with my favorite people in the whole wide world. Blossom: Wow, you really learned a lot from this Bubbles. Bubbles: Yep! Most importantly that I'll never be as ugly as Mojo. (Cut to Mojo sitting at his table holding his kitty tea cup in the slumps.) Mojo: Unbelievable. Category:Transcripts